To test the hypothesis that exercise training reduces lipid levels by expanding the rapidly exchangeable pool and increasing cholesterol excretion in older (60-70 yr) subjects, lipoproteins are quantitated, cholesterol and ApoA kinetics are determined with tracers and cholesterol excretion is measured before and after 12 months of training.